


The Charlatan's Little Fox

by Des (Lumina83)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumina83/pseuds/Des
Summary: Coming to a new galaxy, leaving the troubles behind, learn the mystery and history never told to anyone was Lumina Tsuki Ryder main plan... Being pathfinder was not part of it.Lumina initially mission on Kadara was purely to help the Angara, but she had some trouble-making change of plans soon after the first step on the port.Reckless as always she dived in when the trouble said that "she was looking for someone"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic guys... finally had the courage.
> 
> I want to say thank you to Obvidalous, Nia Lavellan and RPGWarrior4824 that helped me get this far.
> 
> Not let's go meet this shady bastard.

 

Lumina was checking the edge of her sword, sitting in her little office on the tempest. The blade would need to be sharpened soon, but it would serve for the time being. She missed the sword, her precise  _ Ninja-To _ , perfectly balanced from tip to pommel. No weapon in the world gave her greater security than a "primitive" weapon.

 

Lumina checked the ETA again for the next mission.

 

Kadara. The planet that the Initiative had chosen to throw away the outcasts and exiles, people who she could understand the reasons to hate the Nexus, and her. Vetra even sent an email full of  _ “survival tips” _ :  _ Don’t ask about the Charlatan, it’s dangerous _ ;  _ Sloan is Dangerous _ ; and finally the same thing she said for over an hour: “ _ Take your sword with you _ ”.

 

It sounds like the most fun thing since she arrived.

 

Heleus wasn’t boring; far from it. But Lumina never wanted to be a Pathfinder, she wanted to be a cartographer… Her place was down on the planets making maps of the locations and the stars. Now with the massive weight of her Uncle’s reputation, her both of her cousins' disease, Cora’s disappointment for being passed over for the role of Pathfinder, the pressure from the Nexus, and an AI in her head that helped use the Remnant tech all on her tiny shoulders… Made her feel on edge. 

 

Not that she hated her new life… she loved to be out in space...And Lumina loved Andromeda, the stars and the idea that there is always something that she won't completely understand out there. 

 

But at the same time she loved the moments she was back home, the walked around the traditional houses of  _ Kyoto _ . Still, it was the most traditional city from Japan when she left, the perfect balance between ancient and modern. She loved the street markets, the song from the temples and the bloom of the  _ sakura _ trees. The opportunity to walk in a  _ Yukata _ whenever she wanted it, her quiet calm street away from the buzz from the metropolis heart, fillet with  _ Geisha _ and  _ Maiko _ walking around, the lanterns, the scent of incense and herbs from the tea houses… 

 

Just the fact of being able to read signs in her language was, in fact, a warm welcome for her… But she would never see that again.

 

And since leaving, she never felt like true calm ever happened… 

Maybe she needed to stay away from all that for a while, the politics and the overthinking... The feeling in her chest every time she thought of home... 

 

Somehow… Kadara seemed like a great place to do so. The fact that there were no protocols that she needed to follow; it was a lot less tension on her shoulder. She left before Vetra could complain about Lumina wearing an oversize shirt and thigh-high boots that made a good part of her thighs visible, it was the first time she was not wearing something that didn’t look like a uniform.

 

Her sword was at her back, like a part of her body.

 

Was it a wise decision? Nope. Lumina Ryder had a reputation for reckless behavior. And today, Lumina just wanted to be another nobody, normal… Normal people make bad decisions.

 

Kralla’s Song was nice, compared to some other places she had been Good music and as clean as it can be. The smell of alcohol and a little bit of sulfur seemed to fit the area as a whole. 

 

Without any angara in her sights, her eyes traveled to the bartender for a while. Efvra would not be that obvious, and clearly not the nearly drunk salarian talking about a “Collective Stuff” with what seemed to be a partner. Bored, Lumina walked to the window nearest the bar, where a Krogan tried to leave without paying his tab, when the bartender managed the situation holding a knife in a silent threat she realized that this place seemed great for her.

 

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.” The rich tone of the strangers’ voice, filled with a strong accent made her shiver.

 

Lumina turned around, as calm as possible, she pretty much admired the speaker, not taking off the mask that her resting bitch face was. He was tall, but not too tall, and seemed like he had total knowledge on how he looked.

 

Very lean, he had a “graceful swagger”. He was pretty much confidence and muscle. Great golden skin, black stylish hair with great amber eyes. Complete package, a very handsome man…

 

Lumina smiled very briefly after noticing his devilish smirk for her open “check out”; the man leaned against the bar, signaling the bartender for drinks. She accepted after a while, making her movements slow and graceful. 

 

“I’ve got time for a drink.”  _ Maybe more if you act like a gentleman… _ Then he clacked her metal cup with his.

 

“Shena,” he introduced himself. “But you can call me Reyes. I hate code names.”

 

Lumina didn’t even try to pretend that she wasn't surprised. A human was her angaran contact? That’s a story she would like to hear, finally, things were looking truly interesting. She took the hand he offered, he was firm and she was as well, not forgetting to slightly bow her head, like a good Japanese person.

 

“I was expecting someone more... angaran,” she said softly. He chuckled, it was quite charming, almost intimate. 

 

“The Resistance pays me to supply information - among other things.” He paused, his eyes roamed up her lithe, but the toned frame. Lumina noticed that, seemed that he liked what he is seeing.

 

“So you’re a smuggler.” She said, without any judgment in her voice.

 

Reyes, she repeated the name in her head so she didn’t forget, nodded so they would move away from the bar to a clear view of the port to explain the situation that Vehn Terev was. She pretended to miss the fact that he had avoided answering her statement, also the way his voice edged at the mention of Sloan’s name.

 

Not that Lumi was sure to what make of Sloan; to tell the truth she couldn’t blame any exiles for the rebellion on the Nexus. Tann and Addison were insufferable two-faced people, a puzzle that she understood since day one;  God she had a small amount of envy creeping up on her.

 

But Reyes’ sarcasm about Sloan matched the little opinions that she had so far… People being beaten on the street because of her orders not paying the “protection fees”.  _ Protection my ass _ . Sloane started well but became a tyrant, the worst kind.

 

“Dress it up however you want, she’s a criminal.”

 

He stopped for a while, looking like it was choosing his next words carefully. 

 

“You work for the Initiative. Sloane was part of the uprising on the Nexus. I doubt she’ll give Vehn up easily.” 

 

Lumina knew that he was probably right. So maybe a deal? It wouldn't work if her priority was to please the angara to keep her power in every area of the port.

 

“You work Sloan, I’ll talk to the Resistance,” Reyes offered, and turned away. The fuck?

 

“How do I contact you if things go south?” she said with a little more emotion… But not too much. His answering wink was kind of sexy.

 

Pretty much a shameless flirt… 

 

As she began to walk away, the Asari bartender called out to her. 

 

“Hey! You gotta pay!” She rolled her eyes, but complied, trying to avoid making her first enemy in the port. At some point she wanted to get drunk away from the tempest, she wasn’t surprised by the tab… it was his getaway ticket. 

 

Kadara had just become much more interesting.

 

Somehow… she felt like she had meet him before.

 

.:oOo:.

 

She met with him again after the meeting with Sloane Kelly, Lumina had to use all her self-control to not stick her sword through that woman’s throat. She couldn’t remember a moment when she wasn’t mocking someone. Simply put, she had gotten nowhere, so she left after taking Kaetus’ gun from his hands and placing a sword very close to his turian bird-eyes.

 

It was with frustration, and a little bit of satisfaction, for almost making Kaetus shit himself, that she spoke with Reyes in the market. 

 

As promised, he had the workaround. When she meets him, he seemed like someone that could get out of any kind of trouble and out of any situation. And somehow find a way to get something from it, she was thankful but that didn’t stop her calling him on the tab he left for her.

 

“I’m usually the model gentleman.” he tried to charm her, she could feel a smile on his words. 

 

“I don’t believe you…” Lumina let a little smile for her.

 

“Because I’m lying.” He simply said, then invited her for a few drinks and left. Lumina knew two things while watching him leave, first: he was lying again… And second: he had a great ass.

 

.:oOo:.

 

Letting Vehn Terev walk out free was an easy choice, she did without a second thought. After listening to his reasons she decided to go to Tartarus, did not minded asking the directions. She just grabbed her pen and drew in her arms the way that, just like she used to do when there was no paper available…  Once she got there she pulled the sleeve of her oversized shirt.

 

On the way there she met a very familiar Krogan and Turian duo. 

 

“Lumi!, why are you dressed like that?” Vetra said, with a clear amount of anger in her voice. “You look like a snack for these people!”

 

“Good luck to them.” Lumina take her hand to the sword shaft.

 

“Good Kid.” Drack said also kind of angry. “But bring your shotgun next time.”

 

Vetra wasn’t satisfied with her answer, the fact that she was not wearing armor would not let her happy in any way. 

 

“Since you are already here, I will not make you come back to pick up your gear,  but stay close to me.” Vetra… always the big sister.

 

“Pathfinder, reports suggest that Quartermaster Nyx is right,” SAM said through the omnitool. 

 

“Traitor.” Vetra held her small nose in two fingers before beginning to walk again, walking like she had won something.

 

Oh, how Vetra would react if Lumina explained that places like Kadara are common for her? How would Vetra react once she discovered what Lumina really is?

 

Better not to think of that now. The drink that a certain smuggler owes her was more important, so she walked close to Vetra while she looked at everything, and every one, on the way to Tartarus.

 

She just wanted a drink a talk that had nothing to do with work. Reyes had news for her when she arrived in Tartarus, so her small smile died and the resting bitch face returned. Apparently, he had a private room just for him, since no one else was around, she took the liberty to sit while her friends just watched.

 

Basically, Vehn Terev was off Kadara.

 

“You helped. A little,” she said.

 

“Always nice to be recognized,” he said with his flirty voice. There was an accent in his voice, she couldn’t say where he was from though. A wave of curiosity passed through her, but she needed to start in a shallow way. “Your code name. Shena. What’s it mean?”

 

“It’s the angaran word for...mouth.” He cleared his throat and waved his head. “I’m good with words.”

 

Maybe it was time for one her rare display of emotion, even with Vetra and Drack close. She crossed her legs giving a great display of her strong thighs. “Among...other things?”

 

In a slow, calculating way, Vidal checked her out top to bottom. “Never had a complaint.”

 

Well, shit. He is good at this game as well.

 

She smiled innocently. Vetra and Drack left the room understanding that they were being left out of the conversation. Reyes watched them leave.

 

“Did your charm march you away from the Nexus as well?” He laughed while pouring a glass of whiskey for her. 

 

Now she noticed the second glass on the table, she didn’t know if it was for her or some potential client that came in. She took the drink to her lips while he explained that he had nothing to do with what he called a “shitshow”, he just thought that he could do better than Tann so he left.

 

She could relate to that.

 

But the way he talked about the collective was weirdly neutral… No one in the Port was like that before. Some words about a cave in Draullir were she wanted to spend at least a whole day making a map.

 

So he was neutral about the Collective, uncomfortable about Sloane and had business with the Resistance. Where would he stay if trouble starts? She set the glass on the table before saying goodbye, but he stopped her. 

 

Just to say that nobody liked her there...

 

“You need a friend,” he got up, moved a little bit too close, she could feel the heart that came through his body. “Someone on the inside to help you out. I can be that guy.”

 

Lumina stepped back and bowed a bit, he did the same. Maybe he saw her features and believe that she was Asian, and Bowing is an Asian thing… Or is trying to make a good impression.  Witch ever the reasons, that gesture surprised her but didn’t stop her from walking away to search a good rooftop to see the stars. 

 

She said goodbye to her friends quickly and ran to the port. Away from the vigilance she climbed and sat down on someone’s roof, not too far from the Tempest. 

 

The stars started to show up slowly, in a beautiful image; it was different from Elaaden and Eos every planet has their star maps, their perspective of the galaxy. It made her wonder if, at home, someone was thinking the same... 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes tries to figure out who the hell is Ryder.
> 
> While gets distracted by her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, with confidence this time!  
> I tried to upload some images but didn't work.

A ring interrupted Reyes's thoughts, the same one that was in his mind for hours like a wheel that never stopped. He glanced at his omnitool, it was a reminder for his meeting with the Pathfinder. It would be an irony if he lost the meeting while searching the information on the Pathfinder.

It took much more time then he expected.

He reviewed every scrap of information he could find, during the entire morning. But the woman was a walking mistery.

It was easy to find the vid-clips of her quick speeches on Eos and Voeld after successfully making the planets descent outpost. There were good reports from rescued Resistance members no Voeld and scientists from Havarl. She was the perfect picture of humanity’s most visible and efficient player since the Initiative got in Heleus.

She was new, strong, the newest power piece on the board. A Queen in the Heleus Chess play. He needed to know her strengths and weaknesses, so he can use that as an advantage. For him and the Collective.

But Reyes wasn’t sure of what image he was getting. She was very formal, short hight, her face was delicate with a neutral expression, that at the same time has a… tenderness charmed on it. An emotionless face that didn’t look like it was empty... but it was. The Resistance contacts praised her politeness, open communication and her interest in Angara history more than any human in Heleus so far.

His contract on the Nexus send her file but it was encrypted… It would take days to get it all, so far he had a basic file that his agent got asking the ADM Workers.

 

> **Name:** Lumina Tsuki Ryder. **Born in:** 2163/02/04 **Age:** 22  
>  **Birthplace:** Kyoto, Japan  
>  **Background:** A former member of the Japan National Team.  
>  -Silver Medal at the All-Around in the 2156 World Rhythmics Championships in Toronto.  
>  _Retired due to principle of anorexia issues._  
>  Trained in an N7 preparation academy at the Citadel.  
>  _No activity on military service._
> 
>  

Former successful athlete, that leaves and starts to train in a military academy and doesn't go to the military after? Strange. To say the least.

One of the fighters involved in gathering intel from the huge kett installation on Voeld, Buxil, said with loots of admiration how he watched her take down that facility with only a squad of three. Herself, a Turian, a Korgan and a shotgun. He also mentioned some “super-powerful AI” that hacked her way in… There was also a mention of a sword.

But who uses a sword in Heleus? Unable to believe he perished the thought.

The turian and the krogan were interesting for Reyes. Both were known to him on his smuggling business, he wouldn’t expect them on the Pathfinder team. More interesting was the talk about this AI, it’s the kind of thing that he would need to get on his side - with the Pathfinder of course. That would boost his information network and the speed the plans for deposing Sloane.

This may have started as a job for Evfra, but it had turned into a top priority fo the Collective. That opportunity could open many doors in the long run.

During his walk over to Kralla’s Song, he considered the options. As far as it concerned the Nexus, everyone on Kadara was a criminal, period.

So it was necessary to know if she agreed, so he can plan the best way to convince her, and the Nexus, that the Collective was a better choice than Sloane’s Outcast dictatorship regime. An Initiative Soldier wouldn’t be on a smuggler’s charm even if he knew how considerable good he was using it.

Lumina, the name that the Resistance informed him, probably couldn’t be bought, bullied ou threatened with the Initiative having on her side. Kidnapping the crew was insane, that krogan could destroy the entire planet; Nakmor Brack has a reputation. Blackmail? He knew almost nothing about her.

Apparently, he would have to use his manipulation ability to prove his talents useful.

Or maybe he could talk like normal people… someone high positioned like he probably would want to be treated normally for once.

***

He could easily spot her at the bar. Too small to frighten someone but he could see very strong legs even if a good part of it was covered by over-knee boots, a shirt that looked like a dress had dragon print, the long brown hair hid her side profile.

And then there was a sword, the shaft over the right shoulder easy to reach in case something goes wrong… A rare breed anywhere.

Reyes was expecting a woman in armor, but the port’s reputation did not scare her. In fact, she seemed to be testing it. He kept watching his target for a while before approaching, bypassing the Salarian Collective recruiter.

“You look like you're waiting for someone,” he said, using the low soothing tones he normally used to placate unusual clients. She was a pleasant surprise.

The Pathfinder turned, with a surprised face expression that quickly became neutral, she checked him out top to bottom her professional mask on point, but he could see a bit of fire in those eyes. Such beautiful eyes, and the face…  
Her face was… gorgeous. Big Asian eyes with different colors each, small nose and doll lips in a rose color.

By the looks, she is not one of the Nexus minions. Having her on his side maybe was more possible then the suppositions. Maybe mixing a few businesses with pleasure would not hurt, if the situation allowed it.

Sex was a tool just like any other, one he wanted to use while holding those strong legs. Using some of those Gymnastics Flexibility Skills...

He smiled lightly, the leaned languidly against the bar to order drinks, feeling the analyst eye of the Pathfinder over him. She had a young face, maybe too young.

“At least she is a good drinker.” She had a firm handshake, he noticed that she slightly bowed. “Who bows in Andromeda? She is Asian as fuck.”

Someone young with Earth habits seeking help in Kadara? Is she Stupid? Desperate? Or simply inexperienced?

After a talk, Reyes realized that he was wrong. Those sharp eyes narrowed at he sidestepped her questions, but allowed him to get away with it, she knew how to not be stuck on correct principles to not lose the chance to make a deal. A true enigma… The determination on getting the Angara support was the only thing clear about her but how important that is? It was time to gamble, he ended the conversation abruptly walking away promising services.

For a moment seemed like she was going to let him leave, but Lumina did not disappoint him for misread her.

“How do I contact you if things go south?”

Reyes turned slowly, a satisfying lock on his face with a charming smile. Winked, and kept walking. Umi played her part, calling out the woman to pay the drinks so he would escape.

 

***

 

After delivering the solvent and the codes to free Ven Terev to the Pathfinder, The smuggler found himself in deep thoughts once more. Reyes decided to put her in the “unquantifiable” category until a proper meeting gets arranged. She just likes to take a different turn of what was expected of her, just because… she could… he guessed. Perhaps that is how she got the Angara trust.

Maybe she was just weird. Beautiful, hot, but especially weird. Maybe she was a Wallflower in the Milkyway and didn’t change in Andromeda.

Her body language let out some attraction, despite that she flowed along, answering this suggestive looks whit other ones. She did not have control over the _“Contact Situation”_ and haven’t tried to take it, she adapted.

More info was necessary, so he invited her for drinks.

Reyes wanted to know how far she could dance with him verbally and also give another look to that sexy fit body. At Tartarus, he murmured some instructions to Kian regarding the Pathfinder, paid a previous tab, and with a fresh bottle of whiskey, he was ready for the meeting.

 

***

 

She was there in half-hour, with her huge shirt, a Turian, a Krogan, and the sword. She was not there for drinks, it was business. Lumina was confident enough to simply sit on the other couch… It didn’t take to long for the conversation to become flirty, her companions left with a lot of discomforts.

A glow of curiosity in her eyes while he answers her personal questions, she even smiled, a true one, when he said he thought he could do better without Tann…

 _“Sometimes being honest has its perks”_. He realized. That delicious display of her legs made him want to touch then... with his mouth kissing up until getting his head between then. _“Another time”_.

“You need a friend,” he called after her as she got up. “Someone on the inside to help you out. I can be that guy.” It sounded a little desperate - and it was if he was honest with himself - but she looked at him as he stepped closer. She bowed again, he did like her, she looked surprised but not even flinch before leaving.

Kian sent a signal that she was gone, Reyes slipped to the top of the bar with a sniper rifle. To watch her return to the Tempest alone, a few steps from her ship she did some crazy parkour moves to get up in some pre-fab buildings till reached a hoof-top looking at the sky.

She seemed sad… Maybe it was homesick? Whatever it was, it was a beautiful view, maybe he would watch her for a little while longer.


End file.
